Power Rangers Wild Spirits
by AllyKB92602
Summary: 6,000 years ago human guardians of ancient animals they call wild spirits uses the ancient powers to protect Earth from evil. The humans managed to imprison the evil in a tomb inside a cave where they were to remain forever. Or Atleast they thought as 6,000 years later the evil was released and the Earth called on new guardians to awaken the ancient animals once again.
1. Wild Spirits Awaken, Part 1

_**Chapter 1**_

" _Wild Spirits Awaken"_

 _Part 1_

 _Deep in the wild a ancient temple that was long forgotten about stood it was said to be the home of protectors of ancient animal spirits 6,000 years ago, It was guarded by a humanoid sized Owl creature called Nylon._

 _Not to far from the temple was a cave and inside the cave was a Rock statue of a humanoid woman holding a staff of some sort._

 _A green beam of energy surged out of the statue shattering it freeing the woman holding the staff and she does an evil laugh "HAHAHAHA, At least I am free, It is time to awaken my warriors" She says and turns to another statue "Orpheus, awaken from your sleep" She calls out holding her staff towards it and blasts it freeing him._

 _Orpheus looks to his queen grinning "My queen, soon you will have your revenge on that blasted Nylon and his annoying guardians on the wild spirits" He says smirking._

 _Kasadeya laughs looking to him "That's right and I will finally put an end to those Wild Spirits as well" She says laughing._

 _Nylon hears something then goes to investigate it when he comes up to the cave and sees them "So, you have escaped after 6,000 years I should of known It wasn't the last time we'd meet"_

 _Kasadeya glares looking to him "YOU!" She says and goes to attack but Orpheus stops her "No My queen, you are not ready yet you will need an army and a plan" He says and She sighs glaring to Nylon "We will meet again Nylon" She says and they vanish._

 _Nylon then looks to the broken statues and sighs stepping out of the cave and looks up sighing then returns to the temple going to a rock formation of that had animals carved into the rock formation and sighs again "It is time.."_

 _ **...One Year Later...**_

 _Five teenagers was exploring in the wild looking for some rare artifacts they was searching for. Joining their hunt was a well known Professor named Krista Greenwood who was leading the search in hopes of learning more about the legends she teaches about._

 _These five teenagers was unaware that not only was their lives about to change forever but that they would soon learn their connections to the guardians that was protectors 6,000 years ago._

 _The Teenagers and Professor Greenwood comes up to a ancient building deep in the jungle. "Look at this place" a guy in red shirt says to the others amazed as it was full of carvings._

 _A girl in white looks to the carvings "It tells a story about a temple in the center of the jungle that is said to be the home of guardians that protects ancient animals they call wild spirits" She says and Professor looks "Brayden, Cheyanne that's the legends I been teaching you guys in class" She says coming over and smiles "We have found it"_

 _Brayden looks to Professor "Perhaps, but something about this place seems familiar" He says before touching the carvings and gets images in his head from 6,000 years ago._

" _Whoa" He says letting go and looks to them "I just touched these carvings and it was like I was actually seeing the past and one of the guardians 6,000 years ago looked like me" He says confused._

 _Cheyanne looks and touches the carvings as well then gasps as she experiences the very same thing seeing the battles of 6,000 years ago, the animal spirits and even a guardian who looks like her using the powers of the Zebra._

 _She then gasps again and looks to Brayden then the others "I saw it too, and the Zebra guardian looked exactly like me" She says to them amazed while puzzled of what all this means._

 _Just then their friends Aaron, India and Jaxon then touches the carvings as well. Once touching them they begin getting visions of the past seeing the guardians of 6,000 years ago looking like them as well._

 _Brayden looks to them when he sees them let go of the carvings "you saw it too didn't you" He asks them. The three nods and looks "What's all this mean though how could we of been there 6,000 years ago?" India asks confused and then looks to Professor Greenwood._

 _Professor Greenwood then looks amazed and thinks "If I didn't know any better, I would say you five are the descendants of those guardians from 6,000 years ago" She says truly amazed at what they explained to of have seen._

 _Meanwhile Kasadeya appears outside the temple with a army of rock warriors, Orpheus and another female warrior all by her side "Come out Nylon!" She says and blasts the temple to get his attention._

 _Nylon was inside the temple hearing her then sighs looking to the carving of the ancient animals and touches it "The guardians are needed again" He says before turning away sighing and heads outside._

" _I knew you would be back, I knew you wouldn't give up on your wanting to end the wild spirits but you will not have them" Nylon says and stood ready to fight._

 _He then charges into battle with Kasadeya and her army determined to protect the wild spirits from her evil. "As long as I am around you will never harm them" He says to her before taking a blast._

 _Just then the carving inside the temple glows and five balls of light of the colors red,white, blue, yellow and black shoots out of the carving and heads for the other end of the jungle wear the five teenagers and Professor Greenwood was._

 _Kesadeya looks to Nylon laughing "From the looks you won't be around much longer to save them" She says and signals his army to attack._

 _On the other end of the jungle the balls of light shoots in the building Brayden and them was in going straight for them and turns into five strange wrist devices that had the heads of the ancient animals._

" _No way this is to weird" Brayden says to them looking at the red rhino head wrist device. The others looks to theirs amazed then they all get another vision of 6,000 years ago seeing how to use the devices._

 _they each then turn into a beam of light and flew off heading for the temple. They was so in shock of all this not believing this was happening._

 _Kesadeya looks to Orpheus and her new warrior called Lotus "Destroy everything including Nylon" She says to them and laughs._

 _Just then the five beams of light shot down and brings forth the five teenagers "Not so fast" Brayden says and they glare to Kesadeya._

 _Brayden then looks to the others "We saw the visions, we know what to do" He says and they all nod opening the animal heads on their morphers._

" _Wild Spirits, Fierce Roar!" They all call out and their morphers activates. Breydon was then taken into a sequence where a red rhino zord charges past him and he stood in the center when the rhino circles around and comes back at him as he moved his arms out in quick motion as his suit begins forming from the legs up and finished off with his helmet appears._

 _Cheyanne then appears in hers as a zebra zord ran past her where she stood in the center of the sequence before the zebra circles around coming back for her as she moves her arms out in quick motion as her suit begins to form on her with her helmet finishing the sequence._

 _Aaron then appears in his sequence as blue tiger zord charges past as he stood in the center. The tiger then circles around coming back at him as he moved his hands in quick motion as well before his suit begins forming on him and finished off with his helmet appearing._

 _India then appears in hers as yellow cheetah zord charges past her with her standing in the center. The cheetah circles around coming back for her as she moves her hands in fast motion before the yellow ranger suit forms on her finishing with her helmet appearing._

 _Finally Jaxon appears in a sequence as the black gorilla zord charges past him. He stood in the center as the gorilla circles and charges back at him when his suit begins forming on him and is finished off with his helmet appearing on him._

 _They then appear before Kesadeya and them and strikes a pose "Guardians Of The Ancient Animals, Power Rangers Wild Spirits" They call out as their colored explosion strikes behind them._

 _Nylon looks and nods "The guardians have returned" He says sighing with relief and gets up stepping back into the temple to allow the rangers to face Kesadeya's army now._

 _Kesadeya looks to Orpheus and Lotus "Destroy them!" She shouts in angry. Orpheus Lotus then nods and signals the rock warriors "Attack!" They call out._

 _The rangers then charges into battle knowing it was their destiny to protect the temple and the wild spirits from Kesadeya's evil._

 _The rangers begins fighting the rock warriors who are pretty strong warriors "These guys are made of rock" Breyden says feeling the pain from his legs._

" _Rhino Saber" Breydon calls out and strikes the rock warriors. Cheyanne was fighting Lotus "Zebra Staff" She calls out slashing at her delivering a powerful strike._

" _Tiger Axe" Aaron calls out slashing at Orpheus sending him back a bit. "Cheetah Claw" India calls out striking some of the rock warriors._

" _Gorilla Cannon" Jaxon calls out and fires at the rock warriors destroying a lot of them with one shot. "Give up while you can" Breyden says to Kesadeya and them._

 _Kesadeya laughs looking to them "Heres a dose of my powers" She says and aims her staff before blasting them causing a explosion and them to get thrown "AHHH!" They all shout as they fall hard._

 _They then lift their heads looking to her and catch their breaths "You will never win, we won't allow it" They say laying there looking to her._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Wild Spirits Awaken, Part 2

_**Here is the conclusion of the 2 part series opener...**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" _Wild Spirits Awaken"_

 _Part 2_

 _Kasadeya glares to them "Get up and fight" She says so ready to finish them off. Brayden glares then hits the ground with his hands "I am so over this" He says and got up re-summoning his Rhino Saber._

 _The others quickly got up too and re-summons their weapons as well. "I can't wait to shut that witch up" Cheyanne says to Brayden who agrees._

 _The rangers then charges back into battle taking on the rock warriors once more. "Zebra Stripe Slash" Cheyanne calls out doing her attack with her zebra staff taking out a group of rock warriors._

 _Aaron the blue ranger uses his Tiger Axe on slashing through Rock Warriors as well while India slashes through a group too with her Cheetah Claw. Jaxon takes on the rest of the rock warriors with his Gorilla cannon blasting them into pieces._

 _Brayden looks to Kasadeya "You guys turn" He says and enters a sequence to perform a attack with his saber as it bursts into flames and he makes a X out of fire "Rhino Blaze Stampede!" He calls out and slashes as the X and a blazing Rhino charges at Kasadeya, Orpheus and Lotus doing heavy damage causing them to fall back hard on the ground._

 _Kasadeya was weakened so was the others and Kesadeya gets up slowly and glares to the rangers "Oh, we will meet again" She says and vanishes with Orpheus and Lotus._

 _The rangers then glows "Power Down" They call out and with a flash they was de-morphed returning to their normal selves._

 _Nylon then walks out of the temple and looks to them "Welcome, I am Nylon keeper of the wild spirits and you five have been chosen to become the new guardians of the wild spirits" He says to them._

 _Brayden looks to him then to the others, they all was curious about him due to him being basically a human sized owl. "I am Brayden, and these are my friends Cheyanne, Aaron, India and Jaxon" He says and they all wave to Nylon as they was introduced._

" _How did we do all that back there?" India asks confused yet so loving the powers having never felt so strong before. "Yeah, That was amazing" Jaxon says to them also digging the new powers they hold._

 _Brayden looks to them "It was really sweet I gotta admit" He says smiling. Cheyanne looks to them "I Agree, but if we was chosen their must be a reason and we have to take it seriously" She says then looks to Nylon._

 _Nylon then looks to them "Cheyanne is right, Although having fun now and then is always a good thing, We have a serious matter here, 6,000 years ago Kasadeya used her powers bringing destruction to Earth ending life for millions a group of humans like yourselves was able to imprison her however it came with a price all but one warrior was paid with their life and now 6,000 years later she has returned" He says and sighs._

 _Aaron looks to Nylon nodding "You was that warrior wasn't you?" He asks curiously. Nylon then looks and looks up to the sky "I was, 6,000 years ago I was human like yourselves having the owl animal spirit during the final battle with Kasadeya I channeled so much energy I became what you see now and been stuck like this ever since" He says to them._

 _India looks to Nylon "Will we pay the same price in the end?" She asks curiously and a bit scared now. Nylon then looks to her before walking over placing his hand on her shoulder "Not if you all work together as a team and not be reckless, my team was not always one to work together" He says to her having faith in them._

" _To do that, you will need 2 good leaders therefore Brayden you will serve as team leader and Cheyanne I think you will be the best choice for 2nd in command" He says to them both. Brayden and Cheyanne both nods "We won't disappoint you" They both say to him accepting their roles on the team._

 _Jaxon looks to Nylon thinking "What we do until she returns?" He asks curiously, The others actually was wondering that very same thing._

 _Nylon looks to them "You may return to the city as you please however until your mission is complete I must ask that you make the temple your home, there is sleeping areas within the temple that you may use" He says just as Professor Greenwood makes her way over "And who is this?" he asks curiously._

 _Brayden looks and smiles "This is Professor Greenwood she is one of our teachers at the university and she has been teaching us a lot about the legends of these jungles" He says to Nylon._

 _Nylon then looks to Professor Greenwood "Well then, how would you like to have a role in the rangers mission by being my assistant and help me locate any lost artifacts and weapons to help the rangers in their mission and perhaps even help create new weapons along the way as well" He asks her due to her experience and knowledge of the legends._

 _Professor Greenwood looks to him "I would love too, I always knew my knowledge of the legends could serve in a bigger way someday to be apart of the actual legends is a real honor" She says smiling._

 _Nylon then looks to the rangers "come I will show you all around the temple" He says to them and leads them inside the temple._

 _As they go in the temple they look around amazed "This temple has been around for over 6,000 years and is pretty much still in it's original condition too just been through minor repairs" Nylon says taking them down the hall._

 _In the temple the rangers looks around seeing so many different artifacts and statues. "This place is amazing, It looks like something you'd find in Egypt or something" Brayden says to them smiling and looks around._

 _Professor Greenwood looks to them "You guys Better head back to the city before anyone suspects you missing" She says to them not wanting to alarm anyone._

 _Cheyanne looks to them "Professor's right, We shouldn't stay to long" She says and Brayden and them agree. They then head out again before making their way back to the city._

" _Let's get something to Eat" Jaxon says to them getting Hungry and looks to the others. "I agree I am starving" India says and Brayden and Cheyanne agrees and so does Aaron._

 _They was about to head to the local Cafe called Safari Cafe when a blast hits the city. The rangers turns quickly to look when they see a monster attacking "What in the world?" Aaron says confused._

 _Their wrist morphers then beep "Rangers, That is one of Kasadeya's monsters you must defend the city at all cost" Nylon says to them on the morphers._

 _Brayden then looks around seeing it all clear then nods to the others as they each open their animal heads on their morphers "Wild Spirits, Fierce Roar!" They call out._

 _Breydon was then taken into a sequence where a red rhino zord charges past him and he stood in the center when the rhino circles around and comes back at him as he moved his arms out in quick motion as his suit begins forming from the legs up and finished off with his helmet appears._

 _Cheyanne then appears in hers as a zebra zord ran past her where she stood in the center of the sequence before the zebra circles around coming back for her as she moves her arms out in quick motion as her white ranger suit begins to form on her with her helmet finishing the sequence._

 _Aaron then appears in his sequence as blue tiger zord charges past as he stood in the center. The tiger then circles around coming back at him as he moved his hands in quick motion as well before his suit begins forming on him and finished off with his helmet appearing._

 _India then appears in hers as yellow cheetah zord charges past her with her standing in the center. The cheetah circles around coming back for her as she moves her hands in fast motion before the yellow ranger suit forms on her finishing with her helmet appearing._

 _Finally Jaxon appears in a sequence as the black gorilla zord charges past him. He stood in the center as the gorilla circles and charges back at him when his suit begins forming on him and is finished off with his helmet appearing on him._

 _Once morphed they then look to the monster and Brayden holds out his finger towards to monster "Your about to wish you had never came here" He says to the monster before all five charges at the monster._

 _Just then rock warriors appear to aid the monster against the rangers. Brayden & Cheyanne goes up against the monster using their Rhino saber and Zebra Staff weapons striking the monster with full force._

 _India, Aaron and Jaxon face off against the rock warriors "Cheetah Claw" India calls out and slashes at the rock warriors. Aaron leaps out and swings both legs out "Tiger Axe" He calls out slicing one in half._

 _A rock warrior then struck Jaxon who got thrown and it only made him angry "Gorilla Cannon" he calls out summoning it then blasts The rock warrior who struck him._

" _Let's combine our weapons" Brayden suggests and they all agree putting their weapons together to form a powerful weapon "Spirit Cannon" Brayden calls out and they all took their position prepairing to fire "Jungle Stampede!" They call out unleashing a powerful blast as each of their wild animals charges with the blast at the monster._

 _The monster then took the blast and explodes. Kasadeya then appears "your not finished yet" She says to her monster and aims her staff sending out a blast of energy making the monster revive and grow large size._

" _Oh no, what we suppose to do now?" Cheyanne says worried as they was in big trouble now as the monster strikes at them but they dodge it._

 _Just then their morphers beep again "Rangers, the time has come to call on your ancient animals themselves" Nylon says to them._

 _They then nod and step out "Wild Spirits, Awaken!" They call out and just then 5 wild zords appears out of no where Red Rhino, Blue Tiger, White Zebra, Yellow Cheetah and Black Gorilla._

" _Amazing!" They all say as this was incredible it was the first time in 6,000 years since the wild spirits had been awakened._

 _They then jump in their personal wild spirit and charge into battle "Combine!" They call out before the wild spirits then begin to come together to form their new megazord "Wild Spirit Megazord!"_

 _Brayden then looks to the others "Let's finish this" He says to them and they go into battle with the monster punching the monster left and right._

 _The monster takes the punches but punches right back at them delivering equal damage to the megazord "This guy is tough" India says to them._

" _Time to end it, Wild Spirit Saber!" Brayden calls out and the megazord saber appears "Blazing Spirit Strike!" They call out and the megazord slashes at the monster finishing it off causing the monster to then blow up._

 _After the battle they power down and head into the cafe finally getting them something to eat. Cheyanne then looks to them as they sit down at a table "Earth's fate rests in our hands, the wild spirits chose us to defend the world" She says and they nod looking._

 _Brayden sighs thinking "Our ancestors are counting on us as well, It is up to us to end a war that's been going on for 6,000 years we have to be ready for anything" He says causing worry to show on Aaron, India and Jaxon's faces._


	3. Cheyanne's Fight

_**Chapter 3**_

" _Cheyanne's Fight"_

 _The rangers was at the temple in the middle of a trainning exercise "This trainning exercise is great way of staying in shape" Cheyanne says smiling keeping up with the trainning warriors that Nylon brought in for them._

 _Professor Greenwood walks out seeing them "Cheyanne, Shouldn't you get back to the city, isn't your cousin coming into town today?" She asks Cheyanne who then gasps._

 _Cheyanne looks at the time "Oh crap, her bus will be arriving in an hour" She says and runs out of the temple heading back into the city._

 _Nylon walks out to the others and looks to Professor Greenwood "Professor, I could use your help theirs a rare artifact i need recovered if your not busy" He says and Professor looks to him nodding "Of Course, Just tell me where to go" She says and walks off with Nylon._

 _Brayden looks to them and thinks "Shouldn't we go with them?" He says to the others. Aaron looks to him "I am sure if they need us they will call us" He says to him and continues trainning._

 _India and Jaxon also looks to him nodding "Yeah, besides Nylon is a guardian himself i am sure he can look out for them himself" India says and Jaxon agreed with her._

 _Meanwhile back in the city Cheyanne arrives at the bus station and waits for her cousin to arrive. Not long after her arrival a bus pulls up at the station and lets off passengers._

 _Just then a young girl named Yvonna gets off the bus giving a grin like glare to her "Hello Cheyanne it is so good to see you again" She says giving her a hug giving a evil grin behind her back._

 _Cheyanne then looks to her smiling "So, how long you in town for?" She asks curiously. Yvonna then thinks and looks to her "least a week" She says smirking and looks around._

 _Cheyanne looks to her cousin nodding "Well that's great, here what you say i take you to meet my friends" She says and Yvonna grins "I'd like that a lot" She says to her and looks around making sure no one was watching them._

 _Cheyanne takes her friend into the jungle leading her to the temple not thinking about the rules or about that she might not be trustworthy._

 _Once near the temple Brayden walks out seeing them "Cheyanne, what you thinking? Nylon said no one from the city can know about us or this place" He says sighing worried about her getting in trouble._

 _Aaron, India and Jaxon walks out as well and gasps "Who is that?" India asks confused. Cheyanne looks to them sighing "This is my cousin Yvonna, I thought it would be safe enough to bring her here to meet you guys" She says and looks away._

 _Aaron and Jaxon looks to eachother then to them "It's ok with but it's Nylon you gotta worry about" Aaron says and Jaxon looks nodding "Yeah, who knows what he could be do if he found out she was here"_

 _Brayden looks to them and thinks "Look, Nylon and Professor Greenwood is gonna be gone a few days, which means Cheyanne could have her cousin out of here before Nylon ever finds out she was here"_

 _They all lead Yvonna inside the temple and Cheyanne shows her around. India senses something off about Yvonna and follows them "So, what you think of the place?" She asks curiously._

 _Yvonna was about to answer but suddenly saw a ancient weapon "No way, is that really the mystic staff that Kasadeya used 6,000 years ago?" She says to them and they both froze "wait, how could you of known that?" India says suspiciously._

 _Cheyanne looks to her then to India "She could of heard the legend i mean school tells that legend every year" She says to India while a little suspicious herself of this._

 _Yvonna looks to them "That is correct i merely heard the legend and became quite curious about it" She says to them._

 _Cheyanne nods "Have a look around i gotta take care of something" She says to Yvonna who nods before Cheyanne walks out of the room. India follows her and couldn't help but be very suspicious of Yvonna._

 _Yvonna turns to the staff and grins before grabbing it "So this is the weapon she wanted back" She says to herself and went to head out of the room but was stopped by her cousin._

 _Cheyanne looks to her glaring "I didn't wanna believe India when she told me you was up to something but here you are, i can't allow you to leave"_

 _Yvonna looks to her glaring "You won't live to be able to stop me" She says and turns into Lotus. Cheyanne gasps "Lotus? No way you can't be, Why Yvonna why would you join Kasadeya?" She says glaring._

 _Brayden, India, Aaron and Jaxon all then ran over and gasps "Let's get her!" Brayden shouts. Cheyanne stops them "No, Brayden allow me, She's my family this is my fight" Cheyanne says to him._

 _Brayden thinks about it and nods sighing "Very well, but if i feel you need us we will step in" He says to her before Cheyanne nods in agreement._

 _Cheyanne then steps out "Wild Spirits, Fierce Roar!" She calls out then appears in her sequence as a zebra zord ran past her where she stood in the center of the sequence before the zebra circles around coming back for her as she moves her arms out in quick motion as her white ranger suit begins to form on her with her helmet finishing the sequence._

 _She then circles Lotus looking to her "Yvonna, This isn't you Kasadeya has dark magic on you controling you, I know your still in their fight it" She says to her cousin sighing._

 _Lotus then attacks Cheyanne who spins up in the air "Zebra Staff" She calls out coming down and struck Lotus "I will free you, That i promise" She says before Lotus blasts her out of the temple._

 _Brayden then ran out after Lotus then glares "Let's Do this" He says and Cheyanne gets up "No, I will handle her" She says before once again going into battle with Lotus._

" _Zebra Stripe Slash" Cheyanne calls out doing her attack with her zebra staff on Lotus sending her flying back a bit._

 _Lotus then glares "Rock Warriors, Arrise!" She calls out. The Rock warriors appears and Cheyanne sighs thinking "Alright your up but only the Rock Warriors"_

 _Brayden nods and looks to the others "Wild Spirits, Fierce Roar!" They call out before activating their animal head wrist morphers._

 _Breydon was then taken into a sequence where a red rhino zord charges past him and he stood in the center when the rhino circles around and comes back at him as he moved his arms out in quick motion as his suit begins forming from the legs up and finished off with his helmet appears._

 _Aaron, India and Jaxon then appears in a group sequence as their zords ran past them before comes back around at them completing their morphing sequence as they was morphed into their suits._

" _Rhino Saber" Brayden calls out summoning his weapon before leaping out and slashes the rock warriors._

 _India, Aaron and Jaxon uses their weapons on the rock warriors too but soon took a hit getting thrown back a bit._

 _Cheyanne looks seeing this and then thinks before glaring as she sees Kasadeya "You!" She shouts and takes her Zebra staff "Zebra Stripe Slash" Cheyanne calls out doing her attack with her zebra staff on Kasadeya._

 _Kasadeya took the blast and got thrown into a tree taking a hard hit and struggles to get up but laughs "Your cousin belongs to me now White Ranger" She says laughing vanishing with Lotus._

 _Cheyanne sighs looking down "I will save you Yvonna i promise i will not rest untill i do" She says dropping her weapon before she drops to her knees._

 _Nylon and Professor Greenwood came back earlier "Rangers, what happen?" Nylon asks stopping near them. "It's all my fault" Cheyanne says and Professor Greenwood looks to the others "Why don't we go back to the city and give Nylon and Cheyanne some time to talk"_

 _Brayden and them power down and goes with Professor back to the city where they head for Safari Cafe To get a bite to eat and talk about what happened._

 _Nylon and Cheyanne goes inside the temple "I am so sorry Nylon, I know the real Yvonna is somewhere inside her and i know i can free her" She says to him sighing._

" _Cheyanne, Your heart was in the right place, but i am afraid saving her might not be as easy as you'd hope as Kasadeya's magic is very strong" Nylon says and looks to her thinking._

" _Even if you can save her, It might take time and you will be forced to continue battling her until you can" Nylon says to her sighing as he knew what she was going through as he once went through the same thing._

 _Cheyanne looks to him sighing "I have to save her, i owe her that, as she once saved my life 10 years ago" She says sighing._

 _She then thinks about something and looks to him "That staff, Is it really as powerful as the legends says?" She asks Nylon curiously._

 _Nylon looks to her and sighs looking to a prophacy "This prophacy for says that Kasadeya once used that staff to not only to kill all her enemies but once even wiped out an entire planet" He says to her._

 _Cheyanne's eyes widens looking over to him "We have to get that staff back before it's to late" She says to him now worried about what Kasadeya could possible plan next._


	4. Legend Of The Phoenix, Part 1

_**Sorry been dealing with a case of Writer's block, chapters will also be slow due to I got 3 other stories working on as well. but no worries, here is the latest chapter...**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

" _Legend Of The Phoenix"_

 _Part 1_

 _Nylon was working with the rangers and telling them about the prophecy. "You see rangers, everything you've become, and seen so far this prophecy has for told" Nylon tells them as he stood at one of the stone tablets "This one here for example it speaks of an ancient spirit that has been lost for nearly 7,000 years"_

 _Brayden and Cheyanne looks to him "Another wild spirit?" Brayden asks confused. He then looks to the tablet thinking "Perhaps we can search for it" He says before looking over to the others then back to Nylon._

 _Nylon looks to them "I wish it was that simple, for you see no one knows where this wild spirit is located" He says to them sighing._

 _Aaron looks to them "I don't know about you guys, but I am not staying around here all day I am heading back to the city"_

 _India looks to him shaking her head "You know, you need to learn to take training as serious as we do" She says to him before walking down the hall heading for one of the training rooms._

 _Aaron looks to them and sighs heading out "Please, I don't need training" He says before heading for the city._

 _Jaxon goes after him to find out what his issue was as he is gonna have to learn to be more a team player. "Aaron wait up" Jaxon calls out running after him._

 _India goes over to Brayden and Chayenne sighing "Aaron is gonna prove to be a problem I fear" She says to them worried._

 _Brayden looks to India and sighs "Let's hope not as we need him" He says knowing something must be going on with Aaron as he does not normally act this way._

 _Meanwhile in town Jaxon finally catches up to Aaron and stops him "Whoa man, what's going on?" He says to Aaron knowing as well that this is not normal for Aaron to behave like this._

 _Aaron sighs and thinks "I am just having a bad day, I got word that my little sister is really sick and may need an operation" He says to him thinking._

 _Jaxon looks to him as his eyes widens "I am so sorry bro, I hope things gets better for your little sister" He says to him now understanding his mood back there._

 _Aaron nods looking down while takes a seat on a bench in the park "Thanks, I have not got to see her in over a year I am really worried about her too" He says to him thinking._

 _Jaxon looks to him and thinks "Perhaps you should write to her or call her, What's her name?" He asks curious as he never recalls Aaron talking much about her before._

 _Aaron looks to him and nods thinking that's a great idea. "Chloe, She's 15 years old" He says remembering the last time he saw her when their parents got a divorce._

 _Just then Lotus appears with a monster while holding a stone tablet "Ice Dragon, you handle these 2 while I take our queen this tablet that tells about the phoenix wild spirit" She says laughing._

 _Aaron and Jaxon gasps "The phoenix wild spirit? Stop her we gotta have that tablet" Jaxon says to Aaron. Aaron looks to Jaxon as they both then nod to each other._

" _Wild Spirits, Fierce Roar!" They both call out and activate their animal head wrist morphers as both morphers then lets off a energy flash with their colors._

 _Aaron then appears in his sequence as blue tiger zord charges past as he stood in the center. The tiger then circles around coming back at him as he moved his arms in quick motion as well before blue energy circles around him as his suit begins forming on him and finished off with his helmet appearing._

 _Jaxon appears in a sequence as the black gorilla zord charges past him. He stood in the center as the gorilla circles and charges back at him as he moves his arms in quick motion as black energy circles around him forming his suit on him and is finished off with his helmet appearing on him._

 _Once morphed they both run into battle while Jaxon leaps out "Gorilla Cannon" He calls out before blasting Lotus and knocks the tablet out of her hand making it fly in the air. Just then Brayden does a flip out catching the tablet as the girls ran over all three of them being morphed._

 _Aaron looks and sighs with relief "Thank goodness, that tablet is about the phoenix wild spirit" He says and the girls gasps._

" _Looks like we got here just in time then" Brayden says and looks to the others "You guys handle Lotus and Ice Dragon I will get this tablet back to Nylon and Professor Greenwood" He says then ran off with the tablet._

 _Lotus then tries to run after him but Cheyanne stops her "I Don't think so Yvonna the table is staying with us" She says before kicking her._

 _Cheyanne looks to the others "Let's use our weapons" She calls out and the others came up beside her._

" _White Zebra Staff" She calls out as it appears and she moves it around a bit. "Give up Yvonna you can not win" She says to her cousin._

" _Blue Tiger Axe" Aaron calls out making it appear and swings it around ready for some action._

" _Yellow Cheetah Claw" India calls out charging up her claw ready to give her enemies a jolt._

" _Black Gorilla Cannon" Jaxon calls out blasting his cannon at Lotus and Ice Dragon sending them back a bit with an explosion._

 _Lotus glares looking "I am so out of here" She says and vanishes not planning to be destroyed with Ice Dragon or anything._

 _Lotus then appears at Kesadeya's palace and makes her way to Kesadeya who blasts her with magic sending Lotus into a wall "You fool!, You allowed those rangers to get my tablet!" Kesadeya says in anger._

 _She then casts a spell and returns Ice Dragon to her palace. "Since Lotus lost me my tablet I need a new plan" She says glaring at them both._

 _Ice Dragon looks to her "Well, I do have a big sister who would help me destroy the rangers" He says and Kesadeya looks to him and sighs._

 _Kesadeya then grins thinking "And with the rangers out of the way the phoenix wild spirit will be mine" She says and laughs._

 _Meanwhile back at the temple Nylon and Professor was going over the stone tablet when the rangers returns "Nylon, Professor have you been able to crack the mystery this tablet holds?"_

 _Nylon looks to them "Gather around rangers" He says and walks in front of the tablet thinking "This tablet for tells the ancient wild spirit that we believed to be lost for over 7,000 years"_

 _He then looks to the tablet running his hand along it "The ancient phoenix, it is said to be the most powerful wild spirit to ever live and on the wrong side it can destroy an entire city with one fire blast" He says to them before looking to them._

 _Cheyanne looks while being amazed "Phoenix? That's so cool where is it though?" She asks dying to see this new zord in action._

 _Professor Greenwood then looks to them "I am afraid that is where we've hit a dead end as were having a time cracking this last half of the tablet" She says to them sighing._

 _On The Other end of town Ice Dragon reappears in the city then moments later Kesadeya appears before summoning Wind Dragon "My big sister is finally here to help me destroy the power rangers" Ice Dragon says excited._

" _Do not let me down, if you both fail I won't be so nice to you" Kesadeya says glaring then vanishes once more leaving the sibling dragons to the rangers._

 _Back at the temple the alarm goes off "What's going on?" India asks looking around freaking out. She was not use to hearing the alarm before._

 _Nylon looks to them sighing "We trouble" He says and turns on a monitor in the temple seeing the siblings "Oh no, Kesadeya has summoned Ice Dragon's sister Wind Dragon, She is even more powerful then even her brother"_

 _Brayden looks "We can take them Let's do it guys" He says to them and they move back a bit. "Wild Spirits, Fierce Roar!" They call out before activating their morphers._

 _Brayden was then taken into a sequence where a red rhino zord charges past him and he stood in the center when the rhino circles around and comes back at him as he moved his arms out in quick motion as red energy circles around him while his suit begins forming from the legs up and finished off with his helmet appears._

 _Cheyanne, Aaron, India and Jaxon then appears in a group sequence as their zords ran past them before comes back around at them completing their morphing sequence as they was morphed into their suits._

 _Once morphed they rush off for the city before jumping out and stood infront of Ice Dragon and Wind Dragon "This ends here" Brayden says to them both._

" _You rangers won't live long" Wind Dragon says before laughing and spins into a poweful tornado heading for the rangers striking them hard causing them to fall to the ground._

 _Ice Dragon laughs watching "Meet my big sister rangers, She will destroy you in no time" He says finding it funny._

 _Cheyanne looks to Brayden sighing "This monster is tough" She says and knew they had to finish this quick before anyone else gets hurt._

 _Brayden nods "Let's bring out the heavy artilary" He says so over this himself._

" _Let's combine our weapons" Brayden suggests and they all agree putting their weapons together to form their mega weapon "Spirit Cannon" Brayden calls out and they all took their position prepairing to fire "Jungle Stampede!" They call out unleashing a powerful blast as each of their wild animals charges with the blast at the sibling dragon monsters._

 _Wind dragon gets thrown back a bit while her brother Ice Dragon was blown up. Wind Dragon then got angry._

 _Kesadeya then appears casting a spell reviving Ice Dragon and making him and Wind Dragon grow even larger._

" _Oh great our troubles just got worse" India says to them sighing. She then looks to Brayden "I think it's about time" She says knowing what comes next._

 _He then nod and they step out "Wild Spirits, Awaken!" They call out and the five zords then comes charging out of no where heading their way before they appear in the zords._

" _Combine!" They call out before the wild spirits then begin to come together to form their megazord "Wild Spirit Megazord!"_

" _Time to end it, Wild Spirit Saber!" Brayden calls out and the megazord saber appears "Blazing Spirit Strike!" They call out and the megazord slashes at the monsters._

 _However Wind Dragon interupts their attack by spinning into a powerful tornado once more this time making the megazord spin around the tornado after lifting it off the ground._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
